The Muppets on Broadway (2017)
Muppets on Broadway is an upcoming second sequel to 2011's "The Muppets" 2014's "Muppets Most Wanted" 2015's "Muppets Go Global" and the 9th Muppet movie, in cooperation with The Jim Henson Company and co-produced by Jim Henson Pictures, with many similarities of 1984's''Muppets Take Manhattan''. The plot for this movie is that the Muppets are trying to buy a Broadway theater for a Muppet musical as they stay at the Happiness Hotel in New York. Bret MacKenzie and Nick Stroller return to be writing for this movie. The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). This is preceded by a extra special movie, The Muppets: Telethon Special. Cast *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Ariel Winter as Julie Potts Muppet cast *80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Andy and Randy, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Armadillo, Angelo, Ace Yu, Artie Springer, Aretha, Babies, Bad Polly, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Beard, Bill the Bubble Guy, Baboon, Baby Koozebanians, Badger, Baskerville, Bat, Beaver, Beautiful Day Monster, Begoony, Bertha, Birds, Bison, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Brewster, Bossmen, Brool, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bubbles Gum, Bull, Baby Tree Creature, Bananas, Beastie, Beggar, Betsy Bird, Big Head, Bill (frog), Bossy Boots, Bugsy Them, Bulls, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Cape Buffalo, Captain Pighead, Carter, Cats, Chimpanzee, Chip, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Cockatoo, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Crocodile, Candle, Catgut, Cats, Cinders, Clodhoppers, Colleen Barker, Camilla, Chickens, Clifford, Clueless Morgan, Crazy Harry, Constantine, Digit, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Elvises, Emily Bear, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Hilda, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Mad Monty, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Mulch, Miss Poogy, the Newsman, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Skeeter, Spamela Hamderson, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot David Hoggselhoff, Dead Tom, Deer, Dodo Bird, Doglion, Dolphins, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Ducks, Dogs, Donkey, Dragon, Eugene, Eugene, the Extremes, Earl, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish, Flash, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Forcryingoutoud Bird, Fox, Frogs, Gawky Birds, Gemsbok, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, the Gills Brothers, Giraffe, Gorilla, Gnu, Goat, Gorillas, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Gaffer, Gertha, Gil (frog), Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Goggles, Hamster, Hilda, Hippopotamus, Horses, Howard Tubman, Harold (woodpecker), Hugga Wugga Aliens, Iguana, Inkspots, J.G., J.P. Grosse, Jacques Roach, Jowls, Jill (frog), Jones, Kangaroo, Kangaroo, Kay, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Lips, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lion, Liama, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Mean Mama, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mo Frackle, Moose Head, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Muppaphone, Muppets Tonight band, Muppy, Murray the Minstrel, the Mutations, Mad Dog, Merdlidops, Mrs. Applebee, Miss Belle, Nigel, Nigel the Conductor, Norman, Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Owl, Parrots, Pelican, Pigs, Pigeons, Pirates, Pokey, Poison Cackler, Polar Bear, Prairie Dogs, Primitives, Platypus, Porcupine, Quongo, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Seals, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Sherry the Fairy, Sidney Cyclops, Silver Beak, Singing Food, Slim Wilson, Snake, Snowths, Spotted Dick, Skunk, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Shirley, Snakes, Sprocket, Squirrels, T.R., Thingy-Thing, Thog, Thomson's Gazelle, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Trumpet Girl, Turkey, Terri Springer, Turtle, Undertaker, Unicorn, Walleye Pike, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Whaddyasay Bird, Whale, Whatnots, Winny, Wolves, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Weasley, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Yellow monster pirate, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra * Category:Muppet idea Movies